


A Search for Bigfoot

by Alette



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: “Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really?Really?”Or, where Jinwoo learns he should never let Myungjun plan date night





	A Search for Bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



> For the confirmed greatest ever, Seal :)  
> Requested from [this prompt list](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/post/160878503789/prompt-list-1):  
> 
> 
> * “Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? _Really_?”  
> 
> * “I don’t want to be alone.”  
> 
> * “Remove the hand before I remove it for you.”
>   
> Thanks, hope you enjoy! 

Jinwoo should have known better than to let Myungjun plan date night.

He should have known something was up as soon as Myungjun told him to keep Tuesday night free. What kind of night was Tuesday for a date? It was right in the middle of the week. It made no sense to move date night to Tuesday. But there were so many unexplainable things about Myungjun, and Jinwoo loved them all, so he let it go. Unfortunately, this one had a reason.

“Bigfoot,” Jinwoo said flatly. “You want to catch Bigfoot.”

“Yes,” said Myungjun without hesitation.

“Bigfoot,” Jinwoo repeated. “In the middle of Seoul. _Bigfoot_.”

“There isn’t just one Bigfoot in the world, Jinwoo,” said Myungjun, rolling his eyes like Jinwoo was the one being ridiculous. “I have good intel that there’s one right outside Seoul.”

“Good intel?” Jinwoo was incredulous. “From who?”

“Does it matter from who?” Myungjun asked dismissively. “I’ve done my research. They’re mysterious, elusive creatures, but Bigfoots are seen more during full moons. We just need to go to the right forest and we’ve got one.”

Jinwoo needed to get this straight. “Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? _Really_?”

“Really,” said Myungjun, full of determination. “I’m going to spot one, and you’re coming with me.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Jinwoo. “Do I have to?”

“Come on, Jinwoo, it’ll be fun,” said Myungjun, and he gave The Look.

The Look. It was when Myungjun looked at Jinwoo, large, beautiful eyes shining, pink lower lip jutting out a little. His whole face radiated beauty and sunshine and everything good in the world, and all of it was focusing on one thing: Jinwoo’s heart.

“Why are you looking at me like that…?” asked Myungjun with a little grin.

“God, you’re pretty.” Jinwoo was too stunned to say anything but the truth.

“And if you don’t come with, your pretty boyfriend will be out there all alone,” said Myungjun. He batted his way-too-long eyelashes. “And do you want me to be alone? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go with you,” said Jinwoo. “You’re ridiculous.” He was powerless against The Look and they both knew it.

Myungjun clapped his hands and squealed in happiness. “Jinwoo, you won’t regret this!”

 

Jinwoo was regretting it.

Neither he nor Myungjun had a car, so they had to take the last bus out. When Jinwoo had brought up the question of where they would sleep, Myungjun had waved a hand and said, “We’ll figure it out eventually.”

Well they hadn’t figured it out yet. They were standing outside a small, dark forest outside Seoul, and Jinwoo decided maybe a hotel room wasn’t the first of their problems.

He turned to Myungjun. “We’re in the middle of nowhere! Are you sure this was a good idea?”

“Positively,” said Myungjun, but he didn’t look so positive. He looked terrified, staring up at the tall, imposing trees. They were so closely spaced, the dense leaves barely let in any moonlight.

Jinwoo softened his tone. “We can still just go home,” he said.

“No, we have to see Bigfoot,” said Myungjun. A small animal chirped somewhere, and he jumped. “Maybe we shouldn’t both go in, in case we scare him away,” he said quickly. “I’ll just wait here…”

“Really?” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. “Alone?”

Myungjun opened his mouth, and then thought it through. “On second thought,” he finally said, “I have a better idea. We walk in together.”

That was what Jinwoo had expected. He was glad, too. There was no way he was leaving Myungjun alone, not when it was this late and they were so far from civilisation. He took Myungjun’s hand in his, and the two of them entered the forest.

It wasn’t like the forests Jinwoo was used to seeing in Disney movies. The ground was uneven and bumpy, with fallen leaves and branches concealing dangerous ditches. It had rained recently too, so the bracken was wet and muddy and squelched underfoot. Branches clung to them as they walked, slowing down progress even more, which Jinwoo had forced to a snail’s pace anyway to keep Myungjun from tripping over or falling into something.

They moved slow. Fear had dripped away from Myungjun to be replaced by frustration. His ears perked up at any creepy sound (and there were a lot of those), and he pulled at Jinwoo every time, trying to get to the source of it. Jinwoo was not going along. He spoiled his boyfriend a lot, but he was not letting him run through a bumpy, rocky forest after some bird or squirrel.

“Jinwoo, we have to move otherwise we’ll never see it,” said Myungjun impatiently, after Jinwoo anchored him down for the millionth time.

“There’s nothing to see, Myungjun,” Jinwoo answered gently. “It’s just a bird or a squirrel or something.”

“That’s _hyung_ to you,” Myungjun snapped. He only insisted on honorifics when he was annoyed.

“Okay, hyung,” said Jinwoo. “I’m just worried you’ll get injured. Maybe we should just go home.”

“Go home? We haven’t seen one hair of a Bigfoot,” said Myungjun.

“Because there’s nothing to see,” said Jinwoo, trying to remain patient. “I’m sorry, but Bigfoots literally don’t exist.”

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Myungjun was taken aback. “With that attitude, of course you won’t see any Bigfoots. You gotta stay positive, Jinwoo. Your negativity is ruining this expedition.”

“I’m pretty sure the fact that Bigfoots are fictional is what’s ruining this expedition,” said Jinwoo.

Myungjun shot Jinwoo a sour look that was visible even in the poor light, and then continued dragging him along. They moved like that for at least an hour more, until Jinwoo started imagining a second dinner. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was sure Myungjun felt the same. It was more than time to go home. He gently put a hand on Myungjun’s arm, and gave him a look.

“What is it?” Myungjun’s voice was threateningly high.

“I’m not saying anything,” said Jinwoo. “Every time I say anything you think I’m attacking you.”

Myungjun looked at Jinwoo’s hand resting on his arm. “Remove the hand before I remove it for you.”

The tone was serious enough for Jinwoo to comply. “I just think--”

His words were cut off by Myungjun slapping a hand over his mouth. “Did you hear that?” Myungjun whispered urgently, lifting his head.

Jinwoo slid the hand off his mouth. He had been hearing a lot of creepy things all night. “I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary,” he said.

“Be quiet! You’ll get us caught!” whispered Myungjun, pulling Jinwoo forward. Jinwoo tried to stop him but Myungjun had incredible strength for such a small body. “I think it’s it!”

“Slow down, you’ll trip,” said Jinwoo, trying to hold him back.

“Jinwoo, it’s right there,” said Myungjun excitedly, and then he jerked forward so strongly his hand slipped right out of Jinwoo’s. “Come on, follow me.”

“Stop,” Jinwoo called out, trying to keep up, but it was useless. He watched as Myungjun darted off in some random direction, climbing over fallen branches and up to a pile of earth higher than the rest of the rocky ground and then--

And then he fell forward and out of sight.

Jinwoo scrambled towards him, tripping over a branch himself. “Myungjun! Myungjun, are you okay?” He jumped to the top of the highest point and looked down to find Myungjun sitting in a ditch full of wet and rotten leaves, looking absolutely miserable.

“It wasn’t a Bigfoot,” he mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Jinwoo asked, worried, as he slowly went down the slope Myungjun had slipped down.

“I’m fine,” said Myungjun, pushing himself up. “Just… really muddy and gross.”

By now Jinwoo was by him, and held out a hand. “I told you to be careful,” he said.

“I know, I know,” said Myungjun sulkily, taking Jinwoo’s offered hand. “I just thought--ow!”

“You’re hurt,” said Jinwoo, concerned. “Where? Is it really bad?” He put an arm around Myungjun, supporting him.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little ouchie on my ankle,” said Myungjun, but he didn’t take his weight off Jinwoo. “Nothing serious.”

“I told you not to call it an ouchie when you know it’s something serious,” said Jinwoo. Myungjun had his right foot off the ground and was grimacing in pain, and Jinwoo knew he was not fine, no matter how much he insisted otherwise. “We’re going home,” he said, in a final tone. “Here, let me just--”

Before Myungjun could protest Jinwoo bent down, hooked an arm behind his knees and picked him up. Myungjun squawked in surprise, and then put his arms around Jinwoo’s neck reflexively.

“Jinwoo, what are you doing?” Myungjun demanded as Jinwoo slowly made his way forward. “Put me down! I can walk!”

“No, you cannot,” said Jinwoo firmly. “Stop saying you’re fine when you know you’re not, and don’t you dare say we should stay here any longer. Just… just smile and don’t talk too much.”

There was silence as Myungjun didn’t answer. Jinwoo kept walking, trying not to trip over anything and send them both sprawling. It was hard going, but it had to be done. Fortunately Myungjun was light, but Jinwoo was already worried about how long he would have to carry him. Jinwoo wasn’t the strongest guy, and the uneven terrain made it that much harder.

“I’m sorry…”

Jinwoo was so surprised he almost tripped. Myungjun had his face against his collarbone, and his voice came out soft and sad. “This was a dumb idea and now because of me we’re in this creepy forest and you have to carry me,” continued Myungjun, not looking up. “I’m all covered in muck and icky stuff and I must look terrible and now I’m getting it on you too.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Jinwoo, smiling to himself. “You always look beautiful.”

“I’ve ruined your shirt,” said Myungjun, finally looking at him. “It’s your favorite, I know. I’m so sorry.”

It _was_ Jinwoo’s favorite. He’d worn it because this was supposed to be their date night. Well, they might be in the middle of some scary forest all covered in mud and who-knows-what, but Jinwoo refused to let it get them down.

“It’s okay, you can make it up to me later,” he shrugged. “But check it out, I’ve been carrying you for ages and I haven’t broken a sweat. Are you proud of me?”

Myungjun laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world to Jinwoo. “Yes, totally,” he said. “My very strong boyfriend is carrying me through a forest. I feel like I’m in a romantic novel.”

“Well, with a guy like me, every day feels like a romantic novel,” said Jinwoo with a grin, and he started wiggling his fingers.

“That tickles!” Myungjun said between fits of laughter. Jinwoo got him exactly where he was most ticklish and Myungjun snorted and shrieked almost at the same time.

“I love your voice,” sighed Jinwoo lovingly.

Myungjun looked up at him and smiled. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Jinwoo said promptly, and Myungjun laughed again.

Jinwoo walked for about ten minutes after that when Myungjun suddenly gripped his shirt. “Jinwoo, I hear something,” he whispered.

“Again?” Jinwoo tried not to sigh. “From where?” He would start walking the opposite direction.

“No, Jinwoo, put me down,” said Myungjun, and he sounded serious. Jinwoo did as ordered, and Myungjun leaned on him as he craned his head. “I think I see something,” he said. “Look, over there…”

“There’s nothing there,” Jinwoo was already saying, and then his eyes followed Myungjun’s outstretched finger.

And he saw it.

It was tall, taller than both Jinwoo and Myungjun. It was too dark for Jinwoo to make out any features, but he could see it was covered in something rough, sticking out of its body like long fur. And it was coming right towards them.

Jinwoo’s normally slow brain jumped into overdrive. That… _thing_ was coming for them. He had to get away. He should run, run really fast and not look back.

But Myungjun. Myungjun’s ankle. Myungjun wouldn’t be able to run, and if Jinwoo ran he would leave him behind, leave him at the mercy of the hulking figure that was staggering towards them.

So Jinwoo took action.

He had to do something, but all that came into his head was a line he’d heard on a variety show.

_When you meet a bear in the woods, punch it in the nose first._

And that’s what Jinwoo did.

Before he could properly comprehend his own stupidity, Jinwoo swung a fist right at what seemed to be the creature’s face. It fell backwards with a loud “Oof!” which, if Jinwoo had been thinking clearly, he’d realize was a rather un-Bigfoot sound. But his brain was focused on getting Myungjun and himself to safety, and that’s what he was doing.

“Come on,” Jinwoo yelled to a dazed Myungjun, and he gripped him tight around the waist and half pulled, half carried him away. When Myungjun had snapped back to his senses, Jinwoo risked a glance back. The tall creature was slowly getting up, and another one seemed to be walking towards it, too far to properly make out. Jinwoo tore his eyes away and focused on moving as fast as possible, Myungjun by his side.

He could see a clearing up ahead, and Jinwoo urged Myungjun on. Finally, they burst out of the trees and found themselves outside the forest, in almost the exact spot they had entered from. Myungjun slowly sank to the grass, gasping for breath, and Jinwoo followed.

“What… the heck… was that?” Myungjun asked, in between breaths.

“I don’t know but I never want to see it again,” said Jinwoo with a shudder. He decided not to tell Myungjun about the second one he’d seen in the distance. He didn’t want to freak him out any more.

Myungjun suddenly turned to him. “I can’t believe you punched it!” he almost shrieked. “Why did you do that?! What if it attacked you?!”

“We couldn’t just run away,” said Jinwoo, still trying to catch his breath. “It would’ve caught up to us. So I attacked first. I can’t believe it actually worked...” He trailed off as he realized the actual stupidity of what he’d done.

Jinwoo thought Myungjun would yell at him, but to his surprise Myungjun jumped on him and pulled him onto a hug. “Thank you,” he said, face buried into Jinwoo’s neck. “That was really brave. You saved us.”

“It… thanks,” said Jinwoo, feeling oddly flustered. Myungjun was his boyfriend so he should’ve been used to hugs like these, but he really wasn’t. He had a feeling he’d never get used to Myungjun.

Eventually Myungjun let go, and dropped to his butt onto the grass. “I hope I never see that thing again,” he said. “What if it wants revenge for the punch?”

“It’s okay, I don’t think it’ll come out of the forest,” said Jinwoo. He looked at Myungjun’s left foot. “How do you feel? How’s the ankle?”

“It’ll be fine, I think,” said Myungjun, lifting his foot to give it a good look. It was much brighter outside the forest.

“Thank goodness,” said Jinwoo, leaning back on his palms. “Just… no more stupid stunts, please? I’m scared of you really getting hurt one day. You’re really special to me.”

The biggest, most beautiful smile spread on Myungjun’s face, and it was like the midday sun, even then in the middle of the night. “Okay, no more stupid stunts,” he said. “Now carry me home.”

Jinwoo laughed, but when he got up he took Myungjun onto his back.

 

Wednesday morning was not a good one for Jinwoo.

He and Myungjun had gotten back to Seoul at around 5am, taking the first bus in. That meant Jinwoo only had about two hours’ sleep before he had to hurriedly get dressed and get in to work.

He expected to be the most miserable-looking person there, but was surprised to find Lee Dongmin, Jinwoo’s close friend and visual fairy of the office, in an even worse state.

“Whoa, what happened to you?” Jinwoo asked, dropping into his chair.

“Don’t ask,” groaned Dongmin, head sinking onto the desk. “I went on a date.”

Dongmin was dating Moon Bin from the cafe in the next building over, and the two of them went on dates all the time, even on weekdays. Jinwoo had been somewhat jealous to find out they’d been dating even longer than him and Myungjun, and yet still managed to do something special every week. Not only that, but both Dongmin and Bin were tall and good-looking enough to be celebrities and whenever they did go out they always received stares, which Jinwoo thought was rather unfair because it was obvious Myungjun was the most beautiful person on the planet.

“Where’d you go?” asked Jinwoo, leaning back in his chair.

“Camping,” said Dongmin, head still on the desk. “Bin found this forest right outside Seoul. Supposed to be a great spot, but it was the creepiest place I have ever seen.”

Something about the story was starting to sound familiar to Jinwoo, but he kept his mouth shut.

“It was awful,” Dongmin continued. “He was looking for a place to set up camp and we got separated, and then I fell into this ditch all full of mud and leaves. Mud got into my eyes and I couldn’t see anything. Worst of all, I stumbled across another couple, and I got punched right in the face!”

It took everything Jinwoo had to keep his face expressionless. “Wow,” he finally managed to say. He paused. “Was it a strong punch? Like, a really strong punch?”

“Damn right it was strong!” said Dongmin, sitting up straight. “The guy almost broke my nose!”

“Pretty strong,” murmured Jinwoo to himself, satisfied. Myungjun really did have a strong boyfriend.

“Yeah, Bin was pretty pissed,” said Dongmin. “He wanted to track the guy down and beat the crap out of him.”

Jinwoo opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He decided maybe it would be best to close the chapter of the whole Bigfoot hunting incident, and never speak of it again.

He was organizing his desk when he got a text. It was from Myungjun. Jinwoo opened it, smiling, until he read the message.

> I have another idea for date night :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kim Jong Min for the invaluable bear-punching advice :D  
> I actually had my own personal mission, which was to get in as many of the conversation prompts as I could. I got in 23, I think :>  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic, and I appreciate all kudos and comments ^^


End file.
